Onye the wanderer(repost 4 new account)
by Eggy-boy
Summary: very bad attempt at a fic from back in 2017(fic currently being rewritten so it is better)
1. chapter 1

My name is Onye

I reside in the johto region.

People have stayed many things about being a trainer

It's hard, it's tough, it's something no kid should be able to do when their ten, but I have something different to say.

I've heard many story's from many other people. But they all go about the same

They get their started when they turn ten and go off on a grand journey…

But, my story, is a little bit different.

Now, being a trainer, it's like nothing anyone say they have truly experienced. However, the only thing I can say, if you plan on listening to my story, is… remember everything, all the people you meet, the battles you lose and the Pokemon you befriend. These things are not only what make great trainers, but what made me great. So, read with care, as I tell you my story.

I've lived alone for the past few years of my life,

And I never knew why my parents never returned from town. It's been peaceful and I like that…

But I can't help but feel alone sat in my bed reading and listening to the I radio in clothes that once had a pure any light colors of the day, but have faded and been thrown away one by one. As I waste away letting myself go mad, but with only one thing keeping me sane. visits from the creatures of the are great company but I have yet to find out what kind of creatures they are. I'm only 13, but feeding them and caring for their injuries isn't that hard, I do get confused when I see burn marks or frozen limbs, but I act like us no big deal. This small blue one frequently visits me but only at night, so sleep is something I usually don't get.

A few days ago, I was taking a walk when I saw a large, purple patterned egg. It was all alone and I had seen the creature eating eggs before, so I grabbed it and brought it home. I don't know what to do with it so I've left it in my backpack near the front door. Because I've lived on my own for the past few years and have lived off of canned foods and the delicious Berries the creatures give me, I plan on going to town and plan getting some food, and meeting people. I haven't left my house or yard for a while, but I can't wait to leave.

I put on my blue and yellow t shirt, a grey sweater, grey shorts and boots and sit next to my radio and wait for the news to come on so I hear about the weather but I hear something else…

 _ **Reporting from goldenrod city radio tower**_

 _ **Forest fire**_

 _ **I repeat**_

 _ **Forest fire**_

 _ **If you live near ilex forest, evacuate the area immediately**_

 _ **Immediately!**_

The radio cut off

I'm sure that I live nowhere near that forest, and thought to myself

It's winter, how would any forest even catch fire.

I laughed to myself and start to rest in my bed. About 10 minutes later i start smelling smoke and hear banging on my window. Then I hear a loud crash and the small blue creature runs and hops onto me shivering in fear and covered in tears. It seemed like it was telling be something but we spoke two different languages.

Creature:

Please,*sniffle* my family, my home

Are destroyed by the flames, please *sniffle* get me out of the forest!; I DON'T WANT TO DIE*Bursts into tears*

I get up and rush outside to check on the creatures, and all I see is a bright red glow, all around me!

I dash back into my house and with the creature in my arms a bag, some canned food, and an egg. I carefully but quickly run outside and out of the forest. The thing in my arms was steering me, helping me escape the roaring flames following us, but seemed like it wanted to to go back. We both new that wasn't possible. I ran faster and faster, trees burning; falling above me and the smoke and ash were filling my lungs, tears running down my face as my clothes were singed and skin burnt, the flames had already ripped my sweater from my body. Held my breath and watched as many of the creatures were trying to fght off the fire, but were crushed right in front of me...

I ran until I couldn't feel my legs and fainted on the ground just as we escaped the forest...

I slowly awoke up in a hospital, with my backpack next to my bed and the blue creature sleeping on a chair next to me.

I see a figure walk close to me,hello i'm an assistant to a prof. Elm. She looked at my injuries and asked and asked how I felt.

I'm fine, I lie

But she could tell, I had so many burns on my body that I could barely move.

Next question, who are you?

Mah names Onye, I lived in the forest-

Nobody lived there. They replied as if I was lying. I'm telling the truth, my parents built a house out there, but I guess it's burned down now..

where am i?

I'll tell you after you answer my questions.

Okay, are you a pokemon trainer?

What? What is a pokemon trainer?!

Wait what the heck's a pokemon?!

They looked at me confused.

What do you mean" what the heck's a pokemon"? They live everywhere, even that little guy you were carrying before you passed out is one. She was confused at my lack of knowledge…

I asked if they had any books about them, and she gave me two books.

One about Pokemon in the wild

And one about training them

The person left saying that she would try and find some information about me. I kept reading and started to understand the basics of those Pokemon things.

First of all, these pokemon creatures are all special, and have their own amazing powers. And that trainers have been using those powers to aid their own lifestyles. I thought this was pretty interesting!

After a few days of practicing walking and hanging out with the small pokemon that saved me in the forest, the person can back , and asked me two more questions.

Do you know where your parents are?

Sorry, but no… the left a while back, and I never saw them again…

They looked disappointed, then asked me if I wanted to become a trainer.

I was taken aback by their request, after all I did just find out about this whole thing…

But, not wanting to miss an opportunity like this said yes.

They grabbed my bag and help me and the pokemon I helped get to a Pokemon center.

I sat down at a table,

Then a young but tall man greeted me.

Ah, there he is, nice to meet you Onye, my assistant has told me about you. So you have known nothing about pokemon hunting a few days ago?

Yup, but it turns out pokemon would bring did to my house when I fed and sealed their wounds . I've been helping pokemon all these years and didn't even know it! I said with a loud laughter.

Well kid, since you are new, I have an opportunity for you, you see, a few years ago to kids had helped me fill the Pokedex with Information about pokemon. But some of the entries are outdated and need to be changed, and since you just happened to be hanging around pokemon all these years, you might like it.

I agreed to wanting to help with his research, and handed me a book with a Pokedex, he wanted me to write down my edits into the book. I tested out the Dex on my forest buddy.

 **Oddish**

 **The weed pokèmon**

 **Grass/poison type**

 **Awakened by moonlight, it roams actively at night. In the day it stays quietly underground.**

Wow, this thing is amazing! I excitedly exclaimed.

His assistant came back into the room and told elm something.

Oh, I'm sorry to have to say this but, we don't have any starter pokemon to give you, we accidentally left them at the lab.

And at that exact moment an idea popped into my head. I kneeled down, even though my knees still hurt from the burns and asked Oddish if it wanted to be my starter pokemon. It was confused at first, but looked as if it was thinking about it.

oddish:

 _Should I go with this kid?; I guess I should, and who knows what they'll do to me if I don't go with him. it's not like I can go back home… I-l guess I will!_

Oddish od od

So you will?

 _Yes yes I'll be your partner!_

 _Oddish odd_

How about you nickname her-

Blossom! I stupidly blurted out, but Oddish liked it. So we kept it.

Elm had started putting things in my bag but was shocked to see what was inside.

Hey kid, where you get this EGG?

Oh, a pokemon in the forest gave it to me.

We'll take good care of it. If you're lucky it could hatch into a strong pokemon.

He gave a an incubator and put the rest of the stuff i needed inside of my bag. He handed me two more things. Red balls?

You use these to catch pokemon…

But I only have two.

He showed me how to use it, and I told Oddish to get ready.

I hucked the first pokeball at her and missed, breaking it on the wall embarrassingly. I tried again successfully catching blossom on my first try. Elm told me a few things before I left though.

Okay so listen closely, your wounds are still healing so please don't strain your body too reading those books we gave you if your confused. Also be careful as you travel, because I of the fire many I Pokemon have left the forest, and are wandering around near paths and towns. After he was done talking I started to walk out of the plain glass door, the warm sun already beaming on my face with a cloudless sky and the cold crisp air joining it.i remembered blossoms Pokedex entry and left her in the ball, and left the pokecenter into the field to train each other.


	2. 2

It's been a few days since I became a trainer, and Im able to run again. My legs feel alot better.

Its late at night, I had forgotten to asked for a change of clothes while becoming a trainer a few days ago. So in still wearing my old burned clothes but I have seen 4 pokemon. The egg has been moving more as well, it even floated once!

I've been sleeping a lot, while blossom fools around at night training,

She's gotten stronger. All she used to do is absorb, but now pokemon are being attracted to her scent. All I have to do is tell her what moves to use. I think I'm getting good at this!

Hey you! Your a Pokemon trainer right!

Ummm yessss.. I replied scared.

I've been watching you, and I think you need help with battling. Wait? What's that.

Battling is when two trainers fight their pokemon for money.

Is that safe?

Sure! So, you wanna battle?

Okay sure, uhh, blossom come over here,

Go sentret! Alright kid I'll let you go first, but I'm only letting you cuz your a newbie.

I'm thanks I guess

Blossom use sweet scent!

The sentret looks dazed

Sentret, use tackle!

The pokemon rams into Oddish.

Blossom, use absorb!

I watched as blossom suckes up most of sentret health, sentret get up, the trainer yelled.

I-I had this feeling inside of me.

Use cut! It didn't do that much

Blossom absorb!

I felt excited, like I could do this forever!

The health was sucked from sentret, and the enemy pokemon fainted! I felt like yelling my lungs out! my heart was pounding and my blood was rushing, only after such a small battle. But it was My battle, I tried my best and won!

The trainer was surprised and asked for my number, I didn't know what the heck he was talking about, but reached into my back and copied my phone number. I'll call you if anything comes up he said, then he left. I asked blossom how she felt.

 _Od odd Oddish ish Oddish_

 _We did great, i could do that all day_

 _That was awesome, I bet I could even beat you up trainer!_

I nodded as if I understood.

We almost made our way to the next town when blossom saw the sun, then burrows herself in the ground.

I heard really loud snoring.

That night we were walking through some caves and watching these weird people mining things from the inside.

The place was called "The Ruins of Alph" but I wasn't allowed to do it with them like past trainers were able to so we kept moving. I wrote down new entries in my notebook, walking across a bridge and battling more trainers, mostly fishers,

And just crossed the bridge when the egg sharted shaking again. We stopped and i took it out of the container.

I stopped and layed next to a tree as I've gotten very little sleep, and put the egg in my lap to warm it.

It had cracked this morning but I thought very little of it. And drifted away again while oddish was resting near me.

 _I was slowly awoken to a bright light in my face_

The egg was glowing!?

I sat as still as possible hoping it wouldn't explode on me,

But was surprised to see it take a new form.

A purple thing?

It slowly floated up, and spun around looking at everything. It stopped when it saw me…

Umm

Hi, I'm Onye, and that's blossom, I point at the pile of leaves on the ground. But it's eyes are fixated on me.

I was going to scan it, but it started opening its mouth until it just screamed!

I swear I couldn't hear anything for a full minute as it laughed to itself about it.

I had a really cute smile on its face and creeped closer to me. I made sure not to scare it, as it just hatched.

But it looked like it couldn't be scared.

I lifted up my Pokedex and took a look.

 **Misdreavus**

 **Ghost type**

 **The screech pokemon**

 **It likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night.**

Well what it just did makes sense…

But i started writing my own entry in my book

 **Misdreavus**

 **The screech pokemon**

 **Ghost type**

 **This pokemon tens to spend its time scaring and surprising people and pokemon with its screeches, the screech might stun**

While watching it float around and screech at things,i realized that i should try to catch our new friend, but remembered I smashed the second ball on a wall.

I decided to nickname it missy and asked her to stay as I ran to town to get a ball. Misdreavus started looking around after i left.

Misdreavus:

 _Wow.. this new body feels odd. So i'm still a pokemon, but i been reborn?_

 _This is really surprising._

 _But i feel the need to haunt… oh hey he's coming back!_

lucky me; I was close enough to the nearest town to run there, buy two pokeballs, then run back.

I though about catching it but it had just hatched. So I let it explore. I followed it until it had floated over to the trees that lined the forest.

They were squished together which made it extremely difficult to follow my hatchling. Together, the trees that lined the path were impossible to get through…

Until I remembered that she was a ghost type.

Missy faxed right through the thick forest and I climbed the

Trucks and attempted to a balance myself a on the branches.I kept going, but started to feel an itch on my back, it felt like it was moving…

I attempted to reach for it but had forgotten that I was following the pokemon,. I made a mad dash attempting to catch up to misdreavus. Without being careful I eventually fell, and keep falling, rolling actually. Down a met me at the bottom but she couldn't help me, I was unconscious and bleeding. Missy just stared at my sleeping body while blossom had slowly made her way down the hill.

Blossom:

Oh my Arceus what the hell happened to him?!

Misdreavus:

He was following me and I wanted to see if he could fly, well I guess he can't, hehe

Blossom: Wait… is he BLEEDING!?

WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL NOW.

Blossom made her way over to Onye's body.

Misdreavus why aRENTN YOU HELPING he could be dead!

As oddish had a mental breakdown misdreavus looked at onye's body. Gazing at it with her huge eyes, until she notice where the bloods was coming from.

Misdreavus: I'm… hey are you sure that Onye isn't just asleep?

Blossom: what!? He could be dead by now and-

Just take a look under him.. Drama queen.

Blossom gave her new "friend" an angry stare, and looked under Onye to see something, ALIVE.

Onye was finally starting to wake up while blossom was still in her Panic mode. He noticed the blood spilling out into a small puddle and started to freak out, and was even more scared to see what he landed on. He picked up the small Pokemon and started running back up the hill, only to be thrown back down by the steep incline.

He had only one option at this point. And a dumb one at Best.

The Pokemon was almost dead at this point, still gushing blood all over me as it was transformed into data and suck into the ball. I was then able give the pokeball to blossom, and pointed her to the nearest town, with a note,

 _ **Please help this Pokemon, I fell town a deep hole and landed on it, it doesn't have much time, I've sent blossom to deliver the ball that contains it**_

 **Please send help! .**

I picked up blossom and started running up the steep wall again. But when I reached my limit, I sent blossom flying and with misdreavus going after stayed there, as my leg had a sharp pain shooting through it. Still bleeding from the first fall. So onye lay there hoping she could clear the thick trees and find help….

I stayed in the hole for a very long time.


	3. 3

(reader beware when i originall wrote this i completely itched the original landing on a pokempon side story so forget about it)

Gotcha!

Misdreavus has been caught!

The ball was still moving on its own though…

I let her out and asked about nicknaming it

I guess I'll call you;...

Missy, yeah, that sounds about right!

It started to get dark so I dug up blossom and went over to a large tree. First I climbed it and let them both sleep in leaf nests, and then I Drifted away with blossom next to me in the soft leaf bed.

I wake up the next day and pick up misdreavus from the nest. I choose to let her hang around outside the ball, while blossom hid from the sun in her's. I felt as if I should "talk" with her to distract myself from the screeching and hair pulling misdreavus.

But I just started mumbling to myself

We went back to the path so I could start training our new friend, I was stopped by a kid and her dad.

Hey you!

You're a new trainer right?

Um, yeah…

Whats yer name kid?

Im Onye-

This is my daughter Vivi

She turned 10 today and was just given a new pokemon. But i don't trust her to go out into the world alone.

Could you go with her?

I saw the little girl standing behind him.

I felt pressured so said yes, Vivi"s face turned into a adorable smile and ran over and hugged me. I Was glad to help i guess. Me and her dad traded phone numbers and he left us.

Vivi was really excited about going on an adventure with me. We started talking, getting to know each other.

We eventually let out our pokemon to feed them, she pulled out a pokedex and scanned mne but have never seen hers before. I scanned it and got some good info, GB

 **Chikorita**

 **The leaf pokemon**

 **Grass type**

 **A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays.**

Oddish waddled over and nudged chikorita, who looked tired until the sun came out, started moving around. Oddish seemed to like chikorita, but chikorita didn't really care.

Budd isn't that friendly to new people; but we get along really well.

You nicknamed chikorita Budd?I asked like it was an odd choice.

We started to feed your pokemon when i realized misdreavus had left us. I went and found her in front of a large sign. The sign said,

 **Violet city**

 **Home to the flying type gym and its leader**

 **Falkner!**

 **And sprout tower!**

I took a look in my book to find out what a gym was

It said that gyms are places where trainers battle pokemon for badges.

I asked Vivi if she knew anything about it, and she showed me her

 **Zephyr** badge. Surprised, I asked her about when she got it.

Oh I've had this for a while, bud beat the gym, even if it took a while because of his weakness.

What's a weakness? Oh all pokemon have a types advantage or disadvantage, turns out grass is weak to flying.

I thought about it and realised I would need to rely on misdreavus for the gym.

I asked Vivi of she would help me train my misdreavus

She happily replied yes, and helped me battle wild Pokemon for two days until misdreavus learned Astonish, and she was able to battle on her own.

We kept battling until we made it to violet city Pokemon center.

I had healed up my pokemon ,but to my surprise, Vivi asked if she could battle me before the gym.

I excitedly said yes, and we were soon in the back, with our Pokemon out.

Alright, Budd use razor leaf!

Many leaves barraged misdreavus, but she was okay

Misdreavus use growl, but instead, she screeched into Budds face, startling it. Now misdreavus use astonish!

She hit chikorita hard.

Alright Budd use tackle!

Budd rammed into misdreavus almost beating it, so I pulled back misdreavus and sent out blossom.

Yo! Blossom use absorb!

It was weak, but chikorita fainted.

I won again… but Vivi was starting to cry. I guess I should have tried to beat a ten year old so hard, I picked her up, we healed our pokemon, and I treated her to lunch before going to the gym.

So, how much have you trained?

I've only been a trainer for a three weeks.

Me and Budd have been together for about a week and a half, but I've been a trainer for about two years.

Wait,WHAT?!

Yeah, after I best all of Kanto I came here for a new challenge, But I had to leave my Pokemon with professor oak. Professor elm. Gave me a new Pokemon when my family moved here, and I wanted to start a new journey.

But why did your dad ask me to watch you…

Well, he actually let me go alone in Kanto because he new the region, he has been to most of the towns, but since we're new here he didn't really know anything about this place.

So he just entrusted your safety with a complete stranger?

Yup, it's kinda funny when you think about it.

But don't you know about the Johto region?

No, my parents kinda kept me in the middle of a forest when I was a kid, I guess they never taught me about pokemon. I only recently left my house because of the forest fire…

Oh, wow, that's a lot to swallow, what happens to your parents?

They left years before the fire, but my house was burned down, so no matter what happens, I have nothing to go back to.

Hey are you okay, you look like your about to cry-

I wipe the tears from my face and say I'm fine.

And leave for the gym,

Vivi looked worried for me.

I found the gym a few blocks away, and entered the front door. I saw three people inside, they looked like they were waiting.

I battled the first two, who I took on with the same strategy I used on Vivi, but I was saving astonish for the leader. I walked up to him and challenged Falkner.

Hey, so your Falkner, how strong are you?

I train almost every day and have won and lost battles from many trainers.

But It's not about my strength

It's about the challenge you bring that predicts the outcome of the battle..

Well how about we start?!

Okay,GO MISDREAVUS

Pidgey,LET DO THIS

Vivi: You can do this Onye!

Pidgey use mud slap!

But Pidgey missed…

Misdreavus use growl! but instead it screeched as usual,

Okay, missy, used astonish!

I-it had no effect…

What are you doing, you know that ghost types have no effect on normal types right?

I just-i…

What ever, missy come back

GO BLOSSOM!

Use sweet scent!

Pidgey, looked calm and unfocused

Pidgey use tackle,

It snapped back and rammed it's body against her

Use absorb!

It didn't do much

Use mud slap!

Didn't hit that hard

Use absorb again!

It made Pidgey faint!

Yay, wait did I win!?

No, I still have one pokemon,

Go Pidgeotto, use gust

Blossom was swept away, and looked weak,

Use absorb…

But nothing happened, blossom looked weak..

Pidgeotto, use gust again!

It's large wings made strong winds that destroyed blossom.

She fainted

I knew misdreavus moves would have no effect...

So we ran back to the center, I started to get mad at myself for losing and wanted to beat the gym leader so much!

So I Made my way to a cave on the outskirts of town to train, it was very far, and I felt a little scared, but decided not to leave. It felt like walls were all around me. I and I stepped on something that was moving, and bolted out of there in fear…

It's okay, we could just train somewhere else; and keep training

I remembered the sign misdreavus found said something about a tower.

I asked Vivi about it and she directed me to sprout tower, where I could train and get an hm.

What about you, aren't you gonna come with?

No, me and Budd go and explore the path some more.

I walked inside, reading my book trying to find out what an hm was, and was stopped by an old man, he wanted to batte. We fought

And I won but he looked disappointed in me, sad even, h commented on my battling saying it was abuse, but I didn't care.


	4. 4

I kept going up the stairs and battling more people, Missy and blossom getting stronger with each one;

We eventually made it to the top and I healed my pokemon, but the wild Pokemon that hung around were stopping me from proceeding.

The one of the sages helped me.

What are you doing, don't you want the battle me?

No, my Bellsprout aren't strong enough yet, but I wanted to asked you about the way you battle.

What's wrong with it! I try my best. I said angrily

No no, I'm talking about how you treat your pokemon, how long have you been a trainer..

three weeks

Only three, well your pokemon are still young, why do you battle them so roughly?

What do you mean, I put my pokemon first,

But do you treat them as animals or as friends?

I don't seem to understand sir..

Are you troubled young man?

He asked while handing me some tea

I accepted his offer but reluctant to tell him anything.

I don't want to talk about my problems right now.

No, you should

Keeping your emotions bottled inside of you is not good, for you not your friends.

So please, tell me.

I drank the tea, tested it on the table, and told him about my parents and the fire.

He listened to every word I had to say,

And told me something I wouldn't forget.

Listen kid, You are really, well

What I want to say is…

*Sigh*

You have to forget about the fire and your old home. Things like this only hold you back when you think about them, if you want to become a great trainer or just a great person; letting things like a house make you sad will completely destroy you in the long run.

And force you to take out your emotions on your friends pokemon or even their battles.

He gave me a gift, it said flash on it.

Flash is use to lighten up caves and makes you harder to hit in battle.

Why don't you teach it to that

Oddish of yours?

He gave me another item, the escape rope and I was shot out of the building. I met up with Vivi and apologized to budd for hurting bad in the battle, and to my own pokemon two.

She smiled at me.

Your learning fast, she said,

You might be as good as me if you keep trying hard.

Going back to the Pokemon center for the night, I healed up my mons and went out to the forest to train.

I apologized to my pokemon and told them to…

Attack me, using me as a punching bag and give me what I deserve for hurting them and putting them through such awful training over the past few hours.

The were kinda reluctant at first but slowely eased into it. We did this all night until oddish spit a bunch of purple stuff at me I felt weak for a few minutes. After scanning to find out what move it was, she practiced it a few times and we went back to the Pokemon center,ate dinner with Vivi and bought rooms to sleep in.

The next day we went back to the gym,

So are you ready to try to beat me?

I don't even care if I win, I just want to battle you!

Alright,LET'S DO THIS, GO ODDISH

YOU CAN DO IT PIDGEY!

Blossom use sweet scent! Pidgey looked relaxed,

Pidgey use mud slap! I didn't too much

Use absorb! She sucket the energy from Pidgey

The Pidgey tried to attack but it was weak and was struggling!

Okay use absorb one more time…

Pidgey fainted!

Go Pidgeotto!

Go misdreavus!

Use tackle, it tried to hit missy but it did nothing

Use growl just like we trained! She actually did it this time!

Use gust! Strings winds blew missy to the floor, but she was still okay

Use growl!

It worked, the Pidgeotto looked weak!

Alright come back

Go Oddish,

Pidgeotto use gust, the attack hit! blossom use acid!

A powerful wave of poison liquid was spewed and the bird.

Pidgeotto fainted...

Onye won!

Vivi: I knew you could do it!

Here kid take these

You have won the **Zephyr** badge!

And the TM mud slap.

I started walking out when Falkner addressed me. You've gotten better,

Di the girl train you?

Yeah she actually told me things that helped me beat you.

Okay good. Hey girl what's your name again, you beat me around a week and a half ago, and I wanted to give you something for helping this trainer.

 **Vivi received EGG!**

This egg is from a different region, but I know it's a flying type.

I hope you to can reach your goals.

When he said that I whipped out my notebook, I had completely forgotten about Pokedex entries. I scanned the gyms leaders pokemon and we left.

At the pokemon center. I had asked Vivi if she had a goal.

Well I want to be the future champion of jhoto!

What about you?

I never really thought about it. I've only been a trainer for five weeks, goals aren't truly important to me right now.

Well, why don't you try and beat the johto league?

Well, while battling is fun I think I just want to work on the Pokedex for now...

She got up and started looking at a map of the region, because of the fire, ilex forest path is impossible to cross…

How about we just go to the town first. I hear there's a well filled with pokemon there!

I forget about the forest part of what she said and we started making our way down the path two the town. Blossom even learn a new move, but I didn't really like the ideas of poisoning my foes.

I stopped and bought some stuff at the Mart and let Vivi lead the way as our pokemon strolled behind us.

Making our way over the bridge and through the woods, passed the mine and into the rest stop building and a cave that led to the town.

I saw Anthony the hiker as we made our way out of the cave

When we finally got their we were so tired from walking and battling that we both collapsed on the floor as our pokemon glanced at each other.

We slowly fell asleep and awoke I'm an old man's house. We were both a little scared but then introduce himself as Kurt the ball maker. We had passed out in the middle of the road and he brought us here before anything bad happened to us

He used apricots

He asked me if I have any and I remember the forest pokemon would always bring me that stuff, I gave him the materials. I left feeling sad as all the memories flowed back. Each one of those were given to me by the forest pokemon. I started to cry again but blossom comforted me.

I went and took on the gym while Vivi went to the Mart, I beat the leader and was surprised to see Vivi holding a gift for me.

She shoved it in my arms and pushed me into the forest to see what it was.

After a few minutes I came out, wearing and entirely new outfit, I was wearing a polka dotted sweater with new boots, pants and a beanie. I really liked how I looked in it.

I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of me.

I was still a little tired, so when Vivi went to take on the gym, and I went back to the cave and hang out and train with my pokemon.

While we were in the cave I

Watched blossom as she was battling to find out her weak points, but stopped myself and asked her if she wanted to battle on her own.

She looked at me confused and turned around waiting for my instructions.

I stood there not saying anything, and after a short while the wild Pokemon attacked, but blossom dodged. Try doing what you think would work best, but she acted like she couldn't think on her own…

You know the moves, absorb, acid, and sweet scent, I'll be sitting right here watching you until you can do this on your own. Blossom kept dodging until She worked up the courage to use absorb a few times, and the pokemon fainted. Blossom looked so proud of herself…

We kept doing this all night, until ODDISH learned a new move called mega drain. It did much damage to the rock types around us.

Hey kid!

I look up and see a manger wearing odd clothes. It's professor elm!

On-onye he said out of breath.

The egg you had did it hatch?

I'm yeah why? Was it a ghost type?

Yesss…

Give me the Pokemon

What!?

We need to return that Pokemon to it's parents immediately. I call Vivi and we go with the professor to a place called mount silver.

But it looked like it was in bad condition. He walked us inside and yelled out to what seem like nothing,

WE HAVE THE EGG, SO STOP TERRORISING THE TRAINERS THAT COME IN HERE!

Wait are you talking about misdreavus parents? But don't misdreavus love pranking and scaring people for fun?

Well these wild Pokemon could only be found in this cave before, but now they're spreading out to new regions and migrating to new areas.

But few stay, and the egg you had was one of the few that should have stayed, to greater the population, and the parents aren't happy with whoever took it

So may I see the Pokemon? I reluctantly hand him the ball and see him tap a code into it. He was releasing misdreavus

I started to feel sad, missy had just been born into this world and now she has to live somewhere else…

She popped out of the Pokemon and went over to me

I'm sorry missy, but you have to stay here. I try to say holding back my tears.

Wow Onye you're a crybaby

Vivi didn't seem to be as sad as me…

Missy honed in on my face, and I thought she would screech, but she actually wiped away my tears

Missy:

I know how sad it it for someone to have to leave, I hope I get you see you again

Onye…..

She floated off am went to go and meet the others who lived in the cave and we walked out.

Listen Onye it had to be done, elm had not related to my tears.

I actually have a gift for you

It's a Pokemon, I know you can't replace Pokemon but, well

What professor, i asked..

I wanted to give you a your polemon, from before the fire.

Confused I asked home what he was talking about. I watched him reach into his bag, and pull out a small round and blue Pokemon.

And it hit me.

THIS WAS THE POKEMON FROM THE FIRE. It had put itself into the ball.

I felt relieved to know the the professor had been taking care of her and feeding her for me. But she gave me the dead eye when the professor handed her over.

Wait, Professor how did you get ahold of her when she was in my bag?

Well it's policy at the hospital to take trainers pokemon and give them to the Pokemon center or the professor it the trainer can't. And you were unconscious so it was the safest option.

Well, here is the pokeball that was is in. But I advise you to be careful when petting it. This one is a poison type. I treid to put her back in the ball but she didn't seem to want to, as if she hated it.

The professor actually didn't know why it was acting like that, but I did. But when he let it out of its ball after Onye had passed out, it looked sick. As if it had entered eaten in days. But even though he fed is and made it healthy again, she was still mad.

I sat down and stared her in the eyes and started talking to her.

Im sorry I have to say this but.. *sigh* ilex forest has been burned down. And your family… is has-.. passed. Tears were running down my face, and the Pokemon froze as her teared hit the ground one by one. She grabbed my sweater and let me hold her as she spent the next few minutes crying and moping.

We got back I to the helicopter and sadly looked down as misdreavus' new home had slowely fazed out of view. We were dropped off near the slowpoke well and left us while still telling me to be careful when touching the Pokemon. I was a little scared to but Vivi, as impatient as she was, treid to grab her out of my arms. But she immediately jumped away and stared at blossom, rembereimg that they both had frequently visited Onye in the forest….

I soon whipped out my Dex and scanned our old friend.

 **Nidoran-f**

 **Poison pin pokemom**

 **The poison hidden in its small horn is extremely potent. Even a tiny scratch can have fatal results.l**

was looking around in aw as the new area she was in looked amazing, but she paused and looked at me.

She looked cold, so we went to the Pokemon center to eat. I handed a bowl to budew and introduced myself.

Hi my name's Onye and this is Vivi. I'm your new trainer, how do I look?

She, without hesitation, tried to use absorb on me but missed…

Oddish walked up to our new "friend"

And they started talking

Oddish:why did you do that.

Your trainer looked weak, i only want a strong trainer.

Well you're not gonna get one with that attitude,

And besides, absorb wouldn't too much,Onye is strong, we spent an entire night training and he made me attack him to get stronger!

Really? He did that for you?

Yup, he tries his best, he might mess up but who doesn't, you don't even look that strong, what is it like in the sinnoh region?

Peaceful I guess..

But I still want a trainer that's strong…

Then help me make him strong!

*Sigh* if he's that good of a trainer I'll listen to you oddish

Oh and call me blossom

What?

That's the nickname he gave me,

I kinda like it.

Those to are really talking with said Vivi. I was scanning budew to try and find the moves it used

But forgot about something,

Hey, budew

She turned around reluctantly

Want a nickname like blossom?

How about we call you..

Iva, yeah iva, how's that.

She jumped around with excitement as she seemed to love the name.

We left the pokecenter we were in and realised it was starting to get cold

Really cold

Like- snowing cold

Vivi ran out anger saying she saw something in the stayed inside and I watched over our Pokemon.

She had me hold budd and said grass Pokemon are really weak to ice. So I proceeded to put my hat on blossom and my gloves on Iva's buds

And my entire sweater onto budd.

She came back holding a ultra Ball.

Where did you get that

Oh there's an island in Kanto that sells em.

But I actually caught a new Pokemon.

This little guy was prancing around in the snow and when I pulled out my ball to catch it, it just jumped inside without hesitation.

She opened the ball, and I immediately scanned it.

 **Sentret**

 **The scout Pokem**

 **A very cautious Pokémon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings.**

I've actually seen this Pokemon a few times before. I kept reading about it in the Dex until it waddled over to me stared me I'm the eyes, and licked my forehead...

I apparently had a very lickable face to this pokemon, and blossom looked surprised over in the corner.

And budd, still wearing my sweater ran over to meet sentret but stopped as it was very tired of moving.

We put our Pokemon back in their balls, I put my clothes back on. And we left


	5. 5

extra side story thing at the bottom of the fic

We went to the Pokemon center and bought separately rooms.

I gave my pokemon to Vivi for the night and payed for the two rooms. I wanted to be alone for the night. Missy understood but blossom still wanted to come, I reluctantly let her. I spent that entire night just talking with her and "listening" to her.

But when she started to cry, I heard something that made me burst into tears with her.

In her little fit her words slowly made sense to me

Oddish odd just sounded like it made sense, until the words, family and home were uttered from her mouth.

I grabbed her and held tightly. I didn't know that pokemon talking was rare at the time, but I couldn't care less either way, me and blossom had the exact same reasons to be sad, and we couldn't do anything about it but be sad together…

Blossom poked her head over mine and looked into my eyes, she smiled and started to glow, she was evolving!

She sat on my lap as the tears on her face were soaked up along with mine her powerful cry changed as she tried to speak again, but all she could say was gloom.

Gloom:

Thank you, Onye, you saved my life and have made me care about my life again...

I-I love you Onye..

I was truly confused and happy in a way no trainer could every be. I grabbed her and hugged her again, and Vivi stared at us in the doorway with a surprised Iva and Budd.


End file.
